Corporal Nick Paraplonk
"Don't you dare lay a finger on Bowser!" - King Bowser Koopa II Corporal Paraplonk (full name Corporal Nick Paraplonk) is one of the main characters in The Koopa Kids. He's a Koopa Paratroopa and one of Bowser's minions. He's a major character in the Koopa Kids. He thinks of himself Bowser's favorite minion, though Bowser finds him annoying. He also has a crush on Bowser, he's openly gay, and tries his best to protect him, but isn't very good at it. He's apart of a trio, the other two members being Private Goomp and Sergeant Guy. Being the coporal he is above Goomp but below Guy in the ranking, although Guy doesn't speak. Past When he was born, he hit his head while his parents were out, and this caused him to become dumb. At his school, he was one of the unpopular kids, and he always got beaten up by the bigger kids. He made friends with the other two dumb kids who were dubbed as "weirdos" by their classmates; Joe Goomp and Kevin Guy. One time he got his head dumped into a bucket, and decided to keep it on as he liked how it felt. One day, when the three were looking for jobs, they saw some Koopas talking about Bowser's "lame" army, and they all decided to try out for it. He first saw Bowser and almost instantly liked him. At first, Bowser liked the admiration, but later on he got annoyed by him. Personality Paraplonk is dumb, often making stupid decisions for stupid reasons, although he is smarter than Private Goomp. He does his best to please Bowser and openly likes him, though acts very ignorant to Bowser's own feelings about his flurting. Paraplonk often gets angry when someone tries to "steal Bowser from him". He also loves One Direction and owns their magazines and CDs. Appearance Paraplonk's most notable feature is that he wears a red bucket on his head. He otherwise looks like an average Koopa Paratroopa. He has a large pointed nose, yellow skin, a shell with a pale yellow front that covers his entire body, and no claws on his hands or feet. His shell is red and has scales, with a white casing, and he wears green shoes that don't match his shell. He also has white wings on his shell. Powers & Abilities Paraplonk only has abilities the average Koopa Paratroopa has. He can fly in the air with his wings, and he can go into his shell and spin. Relationship with other characters Paraplonk is mostly annoying to people but he doesn't hate too many people. Bowser Paraplonk is attracted to Bowser, he finds him attractive and a good boss. It's shown that he sees himself as Bowser's favorite minion, although Bowser does not find him to be his favorite at all. Private Goomp & Sergeant Guy Goomp and Sergeant Guy are his two friends who he commonly hangs out with, and they are together a trio. When they're on the airship they are shown to be good friends and hang out together most of the time. Trivia * Much like how the six eldest Koopa kids got their names, the Elite Trio's first names in were from musicians, specifically the Jonas Brothers, Paraplonk being named after Nick Jonas. C - C - Category:Boys Category:Homosexuals Category:Dimwits Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Pepole who like One Direction Category:Adults Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters